A Visit to Change Everything
by AvarantKuntar
Summary: On a normal day at the Russo's, a visitor arrives to everyone's suprise except for Jerry. This visitor could change everyone's lives, especially a certain daddy's little princess. AlexOC Now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I only want to apologize to my other readers if they are reading this as I will be working on this story instead any of my others.

Without going into the annoying monologue to begin a story, I present to you "A Visit to Change Everything".

**********

Chapter 1: We have a…

It was a normal day in the Russo household over the Waverly Sub Station. At least as normal as it can be with three teenaged wizards in the house. Jerry Russo, the owner of the Waverly Sub Station and ex-wizard, was teaching his kids the most difficult lesson that a parent can try to teach siblings: How to appreciate each other. "You won't always have each other, you know. You may regret how you treat each other."

"Dad's right guys, we may not always have each other," Justin, the oldest of the teenagers said.

"Thank you, Justin. So I want each of you to say two nice things about your siblings. Alex, why don't you start?"

"That sounds kind of hard," Alex, the middle child and only girl, responded.

"Just try it, Alex."

"Okay, I'll give it a try. Justin, you're smart and you are always there looking out for me."

"Good, now how about Max."

"Max, you're kind of funny and you're very creative."

"Good job, Alex, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, I guess it wasn't."

Jerry walked over to Justin and stood right in front of him with a big grin on his face. Slightly holding out his hand, Jerry gladly accepted the twenty dollar bill that Justin slipped into his hand. "Now, Justin, say something nice about Alex."

"Alright, you're a very skilled wizard and learn you lessons very easily," Justin said. "And Max, you are… kind of funny and very creative."

"Cool! That means I'm hilarious and the most creative guy ever," Max, the youngest of the three, cheered. Jerry gave his older kids a look that said 'you won't get off that easy' as the two older kids laughed together at Max's excitement. "Now I get to say something, right?"

"Yes, Max, however you are not limited to nice like your siblings," Jerry responded to his youngest son. Hearing what their father said, both Alex and Justin stopped laughing and looked at Max.

With a look of determination, that looked more like constipation, Max thought up what he wanted to say about his siblings. "Alright, so Alex is really good at making sandwiches and coming up with pranks. Justin is really good at any school subject but really bad at finding girls to date him."

"Hey, what's wrong with Juliet," Justin protested.

"She's a VAMPIRE," Max said stressing the word vampire.

"He does have a point, Justin," Alex said.

"Now stop picking on Justin just because the only girl he can get needs to drink blood to live," Jerry said holding back his own laughter.

A loud POOF resounded through the lair as a cloud of smoke filled the room and the smoke alarm went off. "Kelbo, how many times do I have to tell you to stop poofing in when you visit?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to stop in and see my favorite niece and nephews," Kelbo, Jerry's older wizard brother, said.

"Anyway, Kelbo, where is he?" Jerry asked his brother.

"Oh, he's been stricken with a horrible flu."

"Oh no, I really was looking forward to him staying with us." As a look of sadness overtook Jerry's face, Kelbo began cracking up. "What's so funny, Kelbo?"

"It's kind of depressing that you grew up with him and you can't even tell the difference between your brother and an imposter," Kelbo laughed. The Russo family looked at him confused. Kelbo crossed his arms and said, "Kalimo kalimbee malla malla ha!" A cloud of smoke surrounded him as he finished setting off the smoke alarm again.

As the smoke cleared, a young man in his late teens stood where Kelbo was. "Now this is the real me," the young man said. He opened his arms and smiled at Jerry.

"Dante," Jerry yelled hugging the boy. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, actually, I have been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Oh, kids, this is Dante Leon Russo, your uncle Kelbo's adoptive son. Dante, this is…"

"Wait, I can guess," Dante said approaching Justin.

"What, you think you can figure out who we are by looking at us?" Justin asked in a superior tone.

"You would be Justin, I suppose," Dante said turning away.

"How did you know?"

"Know it all, oldest of the kids, and you have your name on your shirt's tag."

"So what, you have x-ray vision?"

"I wish, your shirt's on inside-out." As Justin looked at his shirt, Alex and Max were cracked up. Dante walked toward them and said, "That would make you Max."

"How did you know that?"

"Blank stare, other son, and accusing attitude. All of the things your dad told me about you." Justin and Alex laughed as Max tried to comprehend what Dante told him. Turning to Alex, Dante smirked. "Now, I don't know who you are. Jerry's never mentioned you."

"What? Dad, how could you have not told him about me?" Alex asked her dad, upset at his harshness.

Dante began chuckling at how upset Alex was. "Alexandra Margarita Russo, daughter of Jerry and Theresa Russo, aged 16, born in cab number 804 of New York City cabs, and one time you drank both halves of a love potion."

Justin and Max now stood laughing at a blushing Alex. "I am very glad that you chose to come stay with us," Jerry said putting his arm around Dante's shoulders.

"You begged me to come so that one of your kids could get some…"

"NO!"

"Time off," Dante finished. The moment he did, he understood why Jerry had panicked. Dante quickly backed away from Jerry as all three of the kids rushed at their dad and started picking at him to find out who got time off.

"Hold it and pipe down," Jerry said backing away from his kids. "I will tell, you but know that we are sending him to summer camp so he won't get to do anything he wants."

"Bye, Max," Justin said walking back to Dante.

"We'll miss you," Alex said following her brother. "So can you teach me that transformation spell?"

"Sure, it's really not that hard," Dante said smiling at Alex.

"Where will you be staying, exactly?" Justin asked.

"I'm not really sure," Dante said.

"You will be staying in Justin's room and working in the sub station," Jerry said with a big grin on his face.

"Cool, I get to have a roommate," Justin said excitedly.

"I'm cool with that, and maybe I can teach you a spell or two, if you want that is," Dante said to Justin and Alex.

"Awesome."

"All right kids, it's time to get ready for dinner," Jerry said. Justin and Max left the lair to wash their hands and get ready to eat. Jerry looked at Alex and Dante before leaving behind his kids.

"So, I'm actually kind of glad that you aren't the one with time off, Alex," Dante said looking at the sixteen year old girl.

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"Because, I really look forward to getting to know you personally," Dante said as he walked past her with a smile on his face. Alex rushed after him and walked closely behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Without further ado, it's time for chapter two

**********

Chapter 2: A Game and Bonding Experience

Dinner that night had mostly consisted of Theresa yelling at Jerry for inviting a stranger to stay with them without telling her. Eventually she let Jerry say something and learned that this young man was the son of Jerry's best friend growing up and the best man at their wedding. As the hugging ensued, Max glumly packed himself for camp even though it was furthest from anything that he thought would be fun. Alex and Justin sat on the couch as they heard the rapid fire barrage of questions that Theresa was launching at Dante. Nervous chuckles were all that Dante could get out before the next question left her mouth.

"I feel bad for him," Justin said as he moved a stack of cards in his game of solitaire.

"Yeah, mom can go kind of nuts when she gets excited," Alex said as she watched Dante scramble for the terrace door. Once he got through, he slammed it shut and flipped the lock, leaving Jerry and Theresa on the terrace looking out at New York.

"Finally, your mom was driving me crazy," Dante said as he settled onto a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"That just means that she remembers you and missed you," Justin said, gathering the cards from his victorious hand of solitaire. "Wanna play a game?" he asked, offering Dante the cards.

"Sure," Dante grabbed the cards and moved to the dinner table with Justin close behind. Just to watch Justin lose, Alex sat down next to Dante. Dante set the cards on the table and cut them. Shuffling the deck together, he started launching cards into the air until all but one left his hand. Holding up the card he revealed to Justin and Alex that it was the eight of spades. "This will be the card that ends the game. Is gin rummy alright with you, Justin?"

"Sure," Justin responded as he looked down to the cards that had been launched.

Alex looked down at them too, amazed at what she saw. The cards had landed in a perfectly stacked pile. "Incredible, can you teach me to do that?" she asked.

"Sure it's actually just a simple levitation spell. It's all about timing and rhythm. Watch this," Dante explained as he shuffled the cards again. This time he slowly launched the cards from his hand. "First you push a card away from the deck with your thumb to make it easier to focus on the object you want to levitate. Then with just a little magic, you send it into the air; levitate it for a second then focus on the next card. Once you've mastered that, you can do this." Dante stood from the table and walked into the living room. He quickly began launching the cards into the air. "And, eventually, this." He stuck out his right hand. The cards began falling into his hand and stacking up as neatly as they had on the table.

"That is so cool," Alex said excitedly as the last card landed in his hand.

"The coolest thing that I can do with these is this." Cutting the deck in half he held one deck in each hand. He began steadily launching cards from hand to hand, making it look like he was juggling the deck. He finished by piling them up into one hand again and pulled his hand back. Throwing out his hand like he was throwing a Frisbee, the cards flew at the wall. They made contact with the wall and stuck in with the corners. When they had all hit the wall, the cards spelled out Alex Russo.

"Aw, how sweet," Alex said looking at the wall.

Justin gave Dante a high five before looking at the terrace. "Uh oh," he said pointing to the terrace door.

Dante looked at the terrace door and saw a clearly annoyed Theresa and clearly angry Jerry. "Oh crud," Dante said running to the door. Flicking the lock on the door he flung it open to let the Russo parents in. "Jerry, Theresa, I am so sorry for locking you out."

"Danny, why would you lock us out of the loft?" Theresa asked with a hurt look on her face.

"That's why, Theresa, you refuse to treat me like an adult. I just got here and you are asking me all of these difficult questions and treating me like I'm still only five years old."

"I'm sorry, Dante, but how are all of the questions I asked you difficult?"

"Theresa, the reason that all of the questions that you asked Dante were difficult is that he has never had the chance to think of any of the answers. I mean, he was raised by Kelbo and you know he doesn't get any serious questions there," Jerry explained as he led his wife to the stairs. "Now Alex, remember that you work the morning shift tomorrow and Justin, you cover the closing shift. Dante, you start your first shift on Monday morning."

"Yes sir, Jerry," Dante said giving Jerry a mock salute. "Oh, and thanks for taking care of Theresa for me."

"No problem, Dante, it was all that I can do to make you feel at home."

"Oh, I already feel at home, Jerry, and I've never been happier. Good night."

"Good night, Dante." Jerry walked over to the three teenagers. He hugged Dante with the love of a father for a son. "Good night, Justin." Jerry hugged Justin in a similar way as he had Dante. Moving on to Alex, he hugged her in a more protective way than the two boys. "Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Dad," Justin and Alex responded at the same time.

"For two people who can't stand each other, you think similar in many things," Dante said as Jerry walked up the stairs. Dante levitated the cards back to the table, stacking them up again. He picked up the deck and began shuffling it normally. "So, do you guys like working in the substation?"

"Kind of, I mean it's not bad but it's annoying when your girl friend is the competition's daughter," Justin said as Dante began dealing out the cards. Picking up his cards, Justin continued, "Juliet is amazing and beautiful and-"

"A vampire, Justin, she is a vampire," Alex said looking at her own cards.

"Justin, you're dating a vampire?" Dante asked putting down the rest of the cards in the middle of the table. Flipping the top card the game finally began. "So, do we actually get paid or is it just to live inside?"

"We get paid pretty well, I can always keep my closet well stocked," Alex said taking a card and putting a new one down.

"Yeah, and I never need to play cheap date with Juliet," Justin said picking up the card Alex had put down. He played three fours and set down a king of spades.

"I hope that you make sure to get her some nice blood every once in a while," Dante said picking up the king and laying down three more to go with it. "Any girl would like to have a gift." Dante handed the next card from his hand to Alex.

"Oh, thanks Dante, that's so sweet of you," she played the ace of hearts that he gave her with two more she had in her hand and discarded a three.

"I give her gifts, just not things like blood or limbs or anything like that," Justin said, drawing the top card. Looking from the card to his hand, trying to find a way to play it, Justin sighed and put it down.

Without even looking at the card, Dante picked it up put it in the middle of his hand and played four of his five cards. In the middle of the four cards was the eight of spades, the card the Justin had just laid down. Discarding his final card, Dante smirked at Justin. "I told you that would be the card that ends the game," Dante said.

"So, how did you know that was going to be the last card?" Justin asked looking at the card intently.

"To put it simply, I looked into the future, saw the one card that ended it, and came back," Dante explained leaning back in his chair. Grabbing the deck, he began launching cards into the air.

"So how old are you, anyway?" Alex asked as she caught the cards he launched in her hand.

"I'm seventeen right now," Dante said as he stood from his chair. Opening the refrigerator, he grabbed a bowl of chili peppers that sat inside. Reaching in again, he pulled out his hand and said, "Justin, catch!"

A can of spray cheese flew straight toward Justin's face. As an instinctive reaction, Justin put his hands up in front of his, bracing for impact. When the cheese hadn't reached him a few seconds later, Justin lowered his hands. Looking straight at the nozzle, Justin sighed. Moving his gaze to Dante, he saw a grin form on his face.

Dante stood with his hand extended in a way that he looked like he was holding the can in his hand. Seeing that his finger was positioned on where the nozzle would be Justin raised his hands again. Making a motion like spraying the cheese, Dante started laughing as Justin screamed.

Justin lowered his hands as he heard the laughter. Dante continued to hold out his hand and smile at Justin. Out of the corner of his eye, Justin saw that Alex had moved from her seat at the table. Lunging at the cheese, Justin couldn't stop her before she pressed the nozzle down.

"Why did you do that?" Justin asked as he pulled out his wand and cleaned himself up.

"Because it was funny," Alex said laughing. As Justin grabbed the cheese, he sat back down and put it down next to him. Dante returned to the table eating a few of the chili peppers. Setting down the bowl, he relaxed as the peppers continued to go into his mouth. "So, I've been wondering something. I thought that you said that Uncle Kelbo raised you, but Dad said that your dad was his best friend."

"Yeah, my dad died when I was five, and so Kelbo raised me from then till now. Well more like, gave me a place to sleep," Dante explained eating another pepper. "I was really raised by videos of your dad's wizard lessons."

"Really? That is so cool," Justin said spraying some cheese into his mouth.

"So you're not related to us at all?" Alex asked grabbing one of the peppers.

"That's right, no blood relation," Dante said. "I didn't know that liked peppers."

"I never really tried them, but they're really good."

"Cool, I'll have to fix you a 'Dante's Inferno' sometime," Dante said eating another pepper. "It's a family recipe that my dad made for the substation."

"Wait the substation? Your dad knew about the substation?" Justin asked standing up in surprise.

"Yeah he owned a third of it. Actually, it was his idea to begin with," Dante explained.

"Really? I thought that it was Dad's idea," Alex asked eating another pepper herself.

"No, actually, one of the sandwiches was made in honor of my dad. However, my father refused to give Jerry the recipe for 'Dante's Inferno', my father's legendary sandwich," Dante said rising from his seat. He picked up the peppers and put them back in the refrigerator. He levitated the cheese into the refrigerator as well. "Now that we have established a good connection, I think we should head up to bed. After all, it is almost two in the morning."

"Wow, good idea," Alex said standing up from the table. "See you guys in the morning."

"Yeah, good night Alex Dante, I'll show you the way to our room," Justin said walking up the stairs.

"Good night, Alex," Dante said walking by her on his way after Justin.

"Good night, Dante," Alex responded following close to Dante again.


	3. Chapter 3

Now on to chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Family Breakfast

**********

Alex woke up to the sound of her father yelling up the stairs to stir the family. Turning over to get more sleep, Alex closed her eyes and shut her blinds quickly. Drifting back to the brink of unconsciousness, Alex prepared to relax when the smoke alarm outside her door went off.

"Quick everyone, run!" Dante yelled from the hallway.

Alex scrambled from her bed and ran to the door. Grabbing her wand quickly, she ran through the door into the hall. Without thinking about what she was doing, she turned down the hall and started running toward the stairs. "This smoke has done my wanted job, so clear it up like fleeing fog." The smoke alarm shut off and Alex began thinking again.

Looking back toward her room, she saw that Dante was cracking up as he leaned on the doorway. "Ha ha ha, very funny," she said as she walked toward him. "This wizard is now not, a guinea pig should fill his spot."

The spell launched itself out of Alex's wand and flew toward Dante. Dante stood as straight as he could and began walking toward Alex. The spell struck him and fizzled out as he walked. "Any basic spell you use won't work on me, Alex. I have the perfect spell," Dante said as he walked past her, his hand brushing against her arm. "Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining area."

He reached the stairs and began walking down them. "Better hurry, I don't think Max is going to wait for you during his last meal at home for a month." As he descended down the stairs slowly, Dante could hear Alex's footsteps as she ran toward the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, Dante leapt over the banister. Hearing a gasp from above and rushing footsteps, Dante grabbed onto the stair above the loft he launched himself toward the couch.

As Alex reached the bottom of the stairs, completely out of breath from sprinting down the steps, Dante planted one foot on the floor and landed on his other knee. Rising from his crouching position, he walked toward the island where Justin, Jerry, Max, and Theresa stood staring at him dumbfounded. "So this is a real, homemade breakfast," Dante said sitting down next to Max. "I'm not used to real food made by hand. Kelbo always fed me something that came from his wand."

As Alex reached the table, the others were beginning to regain themselves and shake away the shock. "So, how am I getting to camp anyway?" Max asked, breaking the silence that had been created by Dante's stunt.

"Well, there are buses leaving from Tribeca Prep at noon, so either your mother or I will escort you to the school," Jerry said as he poured blueberry syrup onto his pancakes.

"Dad, I'm fourteen, I don't need my parents to walk me to school," Max complained as he took a bite of eggs.

"Max, I think it was more to help you carry your things than a chaperone," Dante said loading his plate with pancakes. Pulling out his wand, he mumbled a spell and put it away again. "Now if you want someone to go with him, I can do it." Taking a bite he savored the sweet taste of the fluffy cakes. "Theresa, these are amazing."

"What did you do with your wand there?" Jerry asked as he took another bite from his pile.

"Juft a wittwe speww," Dante said, pancakes falling from his mouth.

"Whatever, anyway, If Max would like that, then that would be fine," Theresa said putting some sausage on the table.

Everyone reached for the sausage at the same time. As the hands all collided, Dante stood from his seat. "Wait, I have a perfect way to settle this argument," he said as everyone backed away from the sausage. Pulling out his wand, Dante raised it toward the sausage. "Because this sausage is so fine, I claim that all of it is now mine." The sausage floated toward Dante as the spell brought it into the air.

Laughing gently, he lowered it back to its original place. "Just kidding, how about this? Because this boy has to go to camp, give him the sausage of a champ." The two biggest pieces of the twelve piece appeared on Max's plate. "With my first family morning meal, I want the next two, it's a deal." The next two largest sausages appeared on Dante's plate.

Jerry smiled and said, "I think that's fair, now, Justin, take out your wand."

"Ok," Justin said, taking his wand from his pocket.

"Now point it at the plate and say 'around and round she goes, where she stops nobody knows.'"

"Ok," Justin said pointing his wand at the plate. "Around and round she goes, where she stops nobody knows." The plate began spinning quickly around. "Whoa, that is so cool."

"How do you stop it?" Alex asked as the plate continued to spin at amazing speeds.

"I forget," Jerry said with a look of shock on his face. "This was my first lesson."

"First lesson," Dante said closing his eyes. As the seconds ticked by, recall slowly sped through his memories before his eyes snapped open. In an almost trancelike voice Dante said, "This plate that moves at blinding speeds, stop right now to fulfill our needs." The plate stopped spinning and shot the sausage at the four plates without sausage. Just as it looked like it would fly over the plates, they stopped in midair and landed softly on the plates.

"Dante, that was amazing, how did you know that spell?" Jerry asked as he picked up a piece of sausage and took a bite.

"I cast a spell on myself a long time ago. 'So respect for me will never fall, grant me the gift of total recall'. It makes it so that I can access any memory that I have ever had," Dante explained as he pushed his plate away from him panting.

"Dante, are you okay?" Alex asked placing a hand on his arm.

"The only downside to that spell is that it completely drains energy. I need to wait for my metabolism to catch up before I do anything today," Dante said slumping backward on his stool. Everyone panicked as he should have fallen. When he didn't, everyone looked around. Justin sat with his wand pointed toward Dante, the tip aglow with a spell.

Raising from his seat and moving the wand, Justin strained to get the young wizard to the couch. Seeing the stain her brother was experiencing, Alex lifted Dante's feet and Max took his shoulders. Gently setting him on the couch, Justin released the spell and Alex and Max back away from him. "It should only take about an hour for him to recuperate so, Max, he will be able to take you to the school. Now Alex, it's time to get ready for work," Jerry said. "Justin, you can do whatever you want. I have to open the shop." Jerry walked to down the stairs leading to the substation.

"Right, I'm going to go call Juliet," Justin said walking onto the terrace.

"I guess I'll go finish packing," Max said, walking up the stairs.

"I need to go finish getting ready for work," Theresa said turning away from the sink full of dishes. Walking to the stairs she looked back to Alex and said, "You better hurry, young lady."

"Alright mom," Alex said as her mom left the room. Walking toward Dante, Alex smiled at his sleeping form. Gently touching his arm, she kissed his cheek gently before walking toward the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

As she walked up the stairs the glass doors opened and a smirking Justin walked into the loft. "I knew it," he said before walking to the sink to wash the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it is taking so long but I had multiple ways that this could go and I had to pick one.

Don't worry, the romance is going to come into play within the next two chapters.

Chapter 4: Safeguarding and Flirting

As Dante stirred from his magic induced sleep, a dull pain filled his head. He sat up on the couch and swung his feet down, holding his hands to his head. Slouching forward and resting his elbows on his knees, Dante thought about what happened to him. "What the hell happened to me?" Dante asked himself as he stood up.

Looking around him, Dante walked toward the stairs and walked up them. Grabbing a change of clothes, he decided that a shower might help his memory clear up. After a quick shower, Dante grabbed a bottle and squirted its contents into his hand. Looking into the mirror, disgust filled him as he saw his reflection. Spreading the bottle's contents into his hair, the look of disgust became a grin as he looked as he felt he should.

He walked out of the bathroom as he pulled on a dark brown trench coat. Walking toward the stairs again he fastened his watch and looked at the time. "Crap!" he said as he saw that it was eleven thirty. Running to the stairs, he jumped the railing and plummeted toward the sandwich shop floor below. Grabbing the last step before he hit the ground, he swung into the air and landed on one knee. Standing up quickly, he dusted the sleeves of his coat and walked toward the counter.

"My, this sandwich shop has beautiful help now doesn't it," he said to Alex as he sat down.

"Why thank you my good sir," Alex said laughing at his comment. "Can I get you something?"

"Well I seem to need assistance locating my charge. A fourteen year old boy, about 5'3", dark curly hair. You seen him?"

"Yeah, he's finishing up his lunch over there," Alex said pointing to the corner. "He's really not looking forward to going to camp."

"I'll see what I can do," Dante said standing up. Walking toward Max, Dante ran his hand through his hair as he thought of what to say. "Hey, Max, how you doing?"

"Fine," Max said without looking away from his sandwich.

"So, I hear you don't want to go to camp. Is this true?"

"Yeah, I don't get why Mom and Dad want to get rid of me all of a sudden."

"They don't want to get rid of you Max, they probably think that all of the stress around here wouldn't be good for someone your age, and I agree."

"What do you mean, Dante?"

"Max, you're only fourteen and you work harder than many adults. If you go to camp then you will get a lot more than you would lose. You could make friends, relax, have fun with no work to worry about, and when you come back, you can gross everyone out with your dirty clothes. Besides you'll only be gone a few weeks."

"Yeah, but you just got here and I want to get to know you better. I mean you seem so cool."

"Don't worry, you guys are stuck with me for at least a year, until I graduate."

"Really, that is so awesome."

"When I get back from taking you to the school, I'm going to hang out with Justin to get to know New York. Then hopefully I can have Alex show me her favorite places."

"Do you like Alex?"

"Just between us, I've liked her since I was five years old. Our parents were best friends so I knew you guys pretty well as a kid. Actually, Justin was my best friend and I was the fourth person to meet Alex, after your parents and the cab driver."

"Wow that is pretty cool. Can you talk to me some more?"

"Sure, but we have to leave now, okay?"

"Right," Max said finishing his sandwich and grabbing his bags.

"Hang on a second, Max, I'll be right back," Dante said walking back to the counter. He stopped at the counter in front of Alex. "So, he's pretty excited about it now."

"I'm impressed, it sounds like you may make a good dad some day," Alex said picking up a sandwich from the order window.

"Thanks, hey Alex, since Justin is going to take over for you later, how would you like to show me your favorite places to go?"

"I think that would be fun but my mom grounded me."

"I can talk to her for you."

"I don't know how smart that would be."

"We'll see, now I have to go."

"I'll see you later then."

Dante turned away and looked at her over his shoulder smiling as he walked toward the door. "Dude, that was kind of gross," Max said as Dante stopped next to his table.

"Yeah, just wait Max," Dante said as he lifted Max's backpack over his shoulder and heaved Max's large duffle bag in his other hand. "Let's go."

"Right," Max said as he lifted his two smaller bags up. "So, was there some reason that you wanted to walk me to the bus?"

"Well, you don't have the pleasure of spending much time with me before you get back, so I thought that you would like to spend some time with me."

"Yeah, that is a good point."

Dante and Max walked in the direction of the school with Max's bags keeping them at a slower pace than they would have liked. "So, aren't you hot in that coat?" Max asked looking at the long brown coat that Dante wore.

"No, it's enchanted to keep me at the perfect body temperature, that's why you will rarely see me go outside without it," Dante said as they walked past a large traffic jam. "So what is the fastest way to the school?"

"Down that street," Max said pointing toward a street a couple of blocks away. "It leads to the street the school is on and then we go half a block further."

"Right," Dante said as they got ready to cross to the right side of the street. As they turned down the street that Max pointed out, they were laughing as if they were great friends.

"You know, I wish you were my brother," Max said about half way down the street.

"Thanks, Max, I'm glad to hear that." As the two continued walking, a guy came around the corner. The man walked up to them and held up a knife.

"Drop the bags and walk away," he said holding the knife toward Dante.

"Dude you don't want to do this," Dante said dropping the bags on the ground.

"The kid too," a voice from behind them said.

Looking over his shoulder, Dante saw another man only this one had a gun. "Don't do this, guys," Dante said looking to the ground. "Don't worry, Max."

"Drop the bag kid," the first man said holding the knife to Max's throat.

"So that Max won't have to cower, turn this knife into a flower." The knife held to Max's throat turned into a flower and the shocked muggers jumped back in surprise. Dante spun around and delivered a strong punch to the gunman's chest. Running to the gun, Dante said, "Because these men have caused us pain, I will make them go insane."

As the spell spread from Dante's fingers, the two men started shaking in fear and looking around in confusion. "You may have been good people once, but the moment you took up that gun it was over," Dante said pulling out a cell phone. He reported the muggers and picked up Max's bags. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Max said rushing after Dante. "What did you do?"

"I protected you and the wizard world," Dante said without looking behind him. As they reached the school, Dante turned Max. "Now, this is the main reason I wanted to come with you," he said as he reached into his pocket. Pulling his hand out, he held a walkie talkie. "I've enchanted this so that no matter where we are you can call me on it. If there is any emergency, just call me."

"Sure, thank you Dante," Max said taking the walkie talkie. He pulled down the switch and Dante's cell phone started ringing. Pulling out the cell phone Dante opened it and showed Max that it had his name on it.

"I guess we better get you out of here," Dante said walking toward the bus.

"Name?" a middle aged man with glasses asked.

"Maximilian Russo," Dante said putting the bags into the storage area of the bus.

"Ah, a member of the Russo clan," the man said putting a check on his clipboard. "And who are you?"

"Dante Wilhelm," Dante said extending his hand to the man. The man took his hand and shook it. "Their dad was my dad's best friend and I will be staying with them for the next year."

"Pleasure, I'm Mr. Laritate, I'm the head hombre here," the man said. "Are you going to be in high school here?"

"Yeah, I'll be starting at the start of this year."

"Then I will see you around Mr. Wilhelm."

"Dante, I'll see you in a few weeks right?" Max asked.

"Yeah, or sooner if you need me," Dante said hugging Max quickly. Max got onto the bus followed by Mr. Laritate. Max sat in a position that he could see Dante through the window and wave goodbye to him. Dante smiled and waved as the bus drove away.

As Dante made his way back to the subshop, he saw that the police had showed up for the muggers. Running around the corner, he looked both ways before transporting himself to his room on Waverly Place. Quickly going down the stairs, he sat down at the counter. Alex turned toward him and smiled. "Did you want to order something, Dante?" she asked as she picked up a notepad.

"Sure, can I get a cute girl to go to the movies with me later?" Dante asked smiling at her.

"I'll see what I can do for you," Alex said walking toward her mother.


	5. please read

I have come to the solemn conclusion that I have lost the urge to write for this story. I am sorry to those who have truly enjoyed what I wrote, however I am putting this story up for adoption so whoever wants to take up the torch, jut let me know and it shall be yours. Once again I apologize for this statement.

-Avarant Kuntar


End file.
